EL VIOLONCHELISTA
by eire9
Summary: SLASH HD Continuación de Mi orgullo tu tesón años después del concierto en el Covent Garden.


**EL VIOLONCHELISTA**

Las siete de la tarde, estoy tan cansado…

Por fin en casa, cada día lo llevo peor, tantas horas en el Ministerio empiezan a poder conmigo. Abro la puerta y aspiro el aroma familiar.

Y escucho… Él esta en casa, ensayando, algo muy triste.

Respiro en el aire cierta melancolía, puedo intuir que algo pasa. Mis sentidos se han ido afinando estos años casi hasta hacerse inhumanos.

Esa melodía… solo se la he escuchado en dos o tres ocasiones. Y ninguna feliz.

Pasaré sigiloso por delante de la puerta de la sala. No quiero interrumpirle. Recuerdo como antes siempre que le veía tocar terminaba desplazando al chelo de sus brazos para colocarme yo en su lugar.

Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Hace tiempo que crecimos.

Pero esa música…

Dejo el abrigo y la cartera en el recibidor. Me dirijo hacia el dormitorio, pero algo me hace detenerme en el camino y me obliga a asomarme por la puerta entreabierta.

La imagen que veo sacude todas las fibras de mi ser. Su figura a contraluz, enmarcada por el resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea. Al igual que cada día, durante quince años, esa imagen sacude mi alma, llena mis sentidos.

ooooo

El reloj de pared desgrana sus campanadas. Las siete de la tarde. De un momento a otro llegará, cansado. Dolorido de luchar como cada día, de seguir protegiéndonos a todos ahí afuera, en la calle.

De la misma forma que hace conmigo aquí dentro, en nuestro mundo. Sobre todo cuando me protege de mí mismo. Nadie puede luchar contra mis propios demonios como él. Nadie, solo él sabe como hacerlos desaparecer. Solo él puede evitar que me destruya. Lleva quince años haciéndolo.

Y esta es mi forma de pagárselo. Me duele tanto mi propia culpa que creo que voy a estallar.

Oigo la puerta, ahí está, cierro los ojos para no ver mi propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Me doy tanto asco…

Va a pasar por delante de la sala. No, se detiene…

No me mires, por favor. No puedo soportar tu mirada transparente. No ahora…

La música sale de mi arco con furia, como un llanto desgarrador que es lo único que siento por dentro.

¿Cómo he podido hacerlo¿En que maldito momento olvidé que todo, absolutamente todo lo que es bello, mágico y necesario para mí está en él?  
Supongo que en el mismo instante en que no me sentí a su altura.

Siento sus ojos sobre mí. No habla. Creo que algo intuye.

ooooo

Inclinado sobre el chelo, toca con pasión, casi se diría que con rabia. El pelo cae, lacio, sobre sus ojos. Lo lleva algo mas largo que entonces… Entonces… recuerdo su primer debut en solitario. Su figura vestida de negro sobre el escenario. Su pelo rubio, que tantas veces he acariciado ¡Cómo me sentí¡Cómo lloré, sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno!

Solo un resto de cordura me impidió abalanzarme al escenario y comerle a besos allí mismo. Sobre todo cuando al terminar miro hacia mí y me lanzó un beso por el aire, como aquella vez en el colegio, cuando hizo volar su pajarita de papel. Sin ningún disimulo, abiertamente, delante de todos.

Creí morir de felicidad.

Apoyo la frente en el quicio de la puerta unos segundos y le contemplo.

Su cuerpo delgado tiembla bajo el ligero jersey y los pantalones de algodón que lleva para estar por casa. Está descalzo, sus pies, tan blancos y perfectos descansan sobre la mullida alfombra. No puede tener frío. Su temblor es por otra razón.

Querría abrir esta puerta y correr a su lado, abrazarle y calmarle. Hundirle contra mi pecho. Decirle que todo está bien, que nada malo ocurre.

Pero no lo haré. No puedo hacerlo.

Abandono mi posición de silencioso vouyeur y me dirijo al dormitorio.

ooooo

Su mirada sobre mí me recuerda aquel día que debuté como solista. Él siempre estuvo ahí. Siempre siguiéndome. Dejando de lado sus propios asuntos por mí. Para darme seguridad, calor. ¡Cómo me miraba¡Cómo aplaudía! Y cómo lloraba…

Creí que no me podría contener y saltaría al patio de butacas, a comerme al ferviente espectador moreno de la primera fila.

Me lo comí mas tarde, en casa. Recuerdo que ni siquiera aceptamos la copa de felicitación que propusieron tomar los compañeros. Nos fuimos de allí corriendo, besándonos por la calle, riendo.

Casi antes de abrir la puerta ya nos estábamos desnudando y un minuto más tarde, la cama chirriaba bajo nuestros cuerpos, incapaz de resistir tanta pasión, tanto amor…

Como yo no pude resistirlo.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y me hace dar una nota en falso. No hace frío en la habitación, el fuego está encendido y aunque mis pies están descalzos, los apoyo sobre una cálida alfombra persa que él trajo de una de sus misiones ¡Mi héroe¡Siempre salvando al mundo…! Cómo deseo que atraviese esa puerta y me salve a mí hoy. Necesito su abrazo, me estoy hundiendo y solo él puede evitarlo. Me muero poco a poco. La culpa me mata, el odio hacia mí mismo me sumerge cada vez más en la oscuridad.

Pero la luz se va. Oigo sus pasos alejándose y vuelvo a estar solo. Vuelvo a estar en mala compañía.

ooooo

Bajo la breve ducha dejo de engañarme. Sé lo que está pasando. Lo sé hace tiempo pero no he querido admitirlo. No me siento con fuerzas para dejarle ir. No creo que pueda soportar abrir la puerta y decirle adiós, desearle que sea feliz con él. Necesito un valor que no siento. Que no sé de dónde sacar.

Me visto con ropa cómoda y me sirvo una copa.

Él sigue tocando. Puedo palpar su dolor en esas notas desgarradas. Porque sufre. Me ha amado tanto… tanto como yo le sigo amando.

Y por esa misma razón debo dejarle ir. Tengo que evitar que me vea llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte una vez más para él. La última.

En la sala contigua sigo escuchándole.

¿Que será de mis días sin su música? Ya forma parte de mí, es tan mía como su tacto o su olor.

Intento no odiar al tipo del contrabajo, el que compartirá con él a partir de ahora esas dulces notas todas las tardes. Y despertará al lado de mi amor todas las mañanas. Pero me resulta difícil por no decir imposible. Es desgarrador imaginarle acariciando ese pelo rubio. Besando esa piel clara tan amada. Secando las lágrimas de esos ojos grises.

Apuro la copa y me sirvo otra. Nunca me he sentido tan cobarde.

ooooo

¿En qué maldito momento de debilidad empezó este infierno¿Cuál fue el instante preciso en el que di el paso y me convertí en la ruin sabandija que me siento? Ni siquiera sé si eso tiene importancia ya.

La rutina se instaló entre nosotros, en silencio y con alevosía, y yo la dejé pasar escondida en su cansancio y en mi incapacidad para ayudar a quien me había ayudado tanto. Las caricias furtivas, los gestos sensuales, las miradas ardientes que lo decían todo, los constantes asaltos fogosos a mis ensayos en casa se fueron extinguiendo. Y yo fui mudo testigo de todo, viendo cómo nuestro amor se iba transformando y sin saber cambiar al ritmo impuesto.  
Fue cuando, sin apenas darme cuenta, encontré otro tempo... en otros brazos.

Soy un impresentable, no merezco ni siquiera que él malgaste uno solo de sus pensamientos en mí.

Oigo como se sirve una copa en la habitación de al lado. ¡Lo que yo daría por estar allí, con él! Pero no desea estar conmigo y no le culpo. Creo que sabe algo, en el fondo creo que lo sabe todo. Pero calla. Calla y me sigue amando. Y yo cada día me siento más ruin, más infame a su lado.

Tengo que marcharme. No tengo derecho a destrozar su mundo.

¡Qué ironía! No sé a quien pretendo engañar. Ya he destrozado su mundo. El que construyó para mí. El que rodeó de calor y de seguridad para que yo no sintiera el frío de la soledad que me acompañó siempre antes de conocerle. Antes de que me amara y me envolviera entre sus brazos y lamiera mis heridas, cada día, siempre que lo necesité.

Es gracias a él que hoy soy lo que soy. ¿Qué derecho tengo a seguir aquí¿Qué maldito derecho puedo tener a rogar su perdón? Lo más honesto, lo más íntegro, seria marcharme ahora mismo y dejar de burlarme de este amor.

Irme, sabiendo que por más vueltas que dé, por más cuerpos a los que me entregue y por más palabras que escuche, jamás, jamás, encontraré algo digno de ser ni la sombra del amor que dejo aquí.

ooooo

El alcohol empieza a hacer su efecto, embota mi mente, pero no me concede el alivio del olvido. No mientras él esté ahí al lado. No mientras suene su música.

Casi puedo sentir como mi alma se desplaza a esa habitación, arrebata con dulzura arco e instrumento de sus manos y se hace un ovillo entre sus brazos.

No puedo soportarlo más. El llanto rompe toda barrera y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. El alcohol sólo ha conseguido hacerme sentir peor, si cabe. Entierro la cabeza entre las manos y ahogo los sollozos sobre un almohadón del sofá. No quiero que me oiga. No quiero que me tenga lástima. Quiero que sea feliz. Y por eso iré ahora mismo, le diré que lo sé todo y que estoy bien. Le diré que no tiene importancia, que el amor tarde o temprano termina y que el nuestro terminó. Que se dé otra oportunidad de ser feliz. La merece. Ha pasado tanto…

Seco mis lágrimas y abandono la copa medio llena. No la necesito. Quizás más tarde. Cuando él ya no esté. Ahora mi amor me necesita sobrio, para darle el último abrazo. Para que se lleve con él la seguridad de que le quise cada segundo de cada día que pasamos juntos. Y así, sin llanto y sin reproches, le diré adiós.

Me levanto con la resignación de un condenado a muerte, pero no me permito vacilar en mis pasos. Camino hacia la puerta y mis ojos no pueden resistir la tentación de mirar lo que tantas veces han mirado, pese a no entender ninguno de esos trazos hermosos que en el papel se dibujan.

Allí, encima del pequeño aparador de la sala, descansa un manojo de partituras. Y sé que son más especiales que las muchas que él almacena en el cuarto en el que ensaya, porque éstas son suyas. Por fin se ha decidido a componer y jamás me ha parecido más hermoso que cuando, sentado al pie de la chimenea, frunce sus finas cejas mientras traduce en signos claros los acordes que mientras toca ha ido garabateando.

Mis manos rebeldes no pueden evitar tomar su obra y llevarla hacia mi cara, donde aspiro el agradable y particular aroma del papel, que, incontestablemente, ya es también el suyo.

Mis ojos se humedecen. Y no puedo evitar pensar con impotencia, que quien se lleva lo que tanto amo, sabrá leer lo que éste expresa en sus trazos, aunque me arriesgo a asegurar que jamás podrá leer como yo en su alma.

La música me sigue llegando desde la habitación contigua, la melodía se ha vuelto más triste que antes, lenta, angustiosa, con notas desgarradas como lágrimas de chelo sobre el arco.

Inundado de la fragancia de las hojas, vuelvo a dejarlas en la mesa, pero en su corto recorrido, una más pequeña se escurre hacia el suelo. Cuando la recojo no puedo dejar de advertir lo distinta que es al resto. Más blanca, más fría, carente de musicalidad. E impulsado por un instinto que jamás he seguido, leo la primera línea, haciendo que el corazón se me encoja aún un poco más.

Y como ese músculo en mi pecho tiene cierta tendencia al dolor, detenerme ahora es toda una entelequia.

_Amado Draco, _

Ésta será la última carta que recibas de mí. No es otro de mis múltiples intentos desesperados por recuperarte desde que me has dejado. No, ya no pretendo que vuelvas conmigo, porque al fin entendí.

No sé qué te llevó a estar conmigo. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta para recibirte sin preguntas, para intentar darte todo lo que pudieses pedirme sólo porque nunca te alejases. Creo que te esperé desde que te conocí.

Pero, jamás podré competir con lo que ya posees. Y debes cuidarlo y evitar perderlo, porque un amor como el que yo veo en tus hermosos ojos cada vez que él está en tu mente no todo el mundo lo puede sentir.

Exactamente el mismo que arde incondicional en los suyos.

Por favor Draco, sé feliz.

Dile que, algún día, me perdone.

Quien te amará siempre.

J.

La hoja se escurre entre mis dedos como vuelven a hacerlo las lágrimas por mi rostro. Pero, esta vez, las seco con energía inusitada y respiro hondo un par de veces antes de separar la distancia que nos separa.

En todos los sentidos.

ooooo

Le he oído llorar. ¡Dios mío…! Tengo que terminar con esto. Acabaré esta pieza, la última que tocaré en esta casa. La última que él escuchará. Luego me iré.

Él no sabe que lo haré solo. Creerá que corro a los brazos de otro, porque ignora que ya terminé con aquello hace tiempo. Que no soportaba la sensación de suciedad en mi cuerpo después de dejarme tocar por él. La sensación de culpa al mirar estos ojos verdes después de dejar que me contemplaran otros castaños. El asco que llegué a darme a mí mismo al hacer el amor aquí, en casa, después de haberme entregado a otras manos, a otro cuerpo.

Me iré solo, pero quizá sea mejor que él crea que me voy en compañía. Le conozco.

No me dejará marchar si piensa que voy a pasar en soledad el amargo trago de perdonarme.

Porque creo que pasaré el resto de mi vida llorando por haberle perdido, por haber sido tan rematadamente estúpido y haberle dejado escapar.

Ya no llora. Siento sus pasos viniendo hacia aquí.

Se acerca a la puerta…

-Draco…

-Harry…

El violonchelo enmudece. El moreno se acerca al rubio intérprete, cuyas mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas.

Con dulzura coge el chelo por el mástil con una mano y el arco con la otra y los deja a un lado, apoyados en la butaca de piel.

Se miran a los ojos, los del moreno aparecen hinchados, las pestañas húmedas, las mejillas encendidas.

No se dicen nada. Solo se miran. Y de pronto, como si una fuerza muy por encima de ellos les empujara, se abrazan con desesperación y vuelven a estallar en llanto. Caen al suelo de rodillas y se besan, con agonía, con necesidad. Se besan como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. Se abrazan tan fuerte que se lastiman.

-Harry…

-No digas nada, Draco. No hace falta.

-Harry, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Perd…

-Ssssh… Draco. No. Ya está. Todo esta bien ahora. Ya está, amor.

Harry calla a Draco con su boca y le tumba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Sin dejar de besarle sube el jersey por su torso, lo pasa por sus brazos y lo arranca de su cuerpo. Draco no se hace esperar y la camisa de Harry sigue el mismo camino. Se besan llorando, pretendiendo hablar a la vez, y callando al otro que lo intenta.

-Harry…

-Draco, no te vayas.

-Nunca, Harry. Nunca me iré. Sólo deseaba oír eso de tus labios.

-Prométemelo.

-Nunca, te lo prometo.

Una vez más, el sobrio violonchelo yace olvidado en un rincón, mientras que el que lo hace vibrar se dedica, con alguna diferencia de matiz, a hacer vibrar a otro. Y el sonido triste de las notas arrancadas a las cuerdas, se convierte ahora en un clamor de gemidos, suspiros y palabras de amor, que llenan el aire de aquella habitación.

Y lo seguirán llenando por mucho, mucho, más tiempo.

FIN


End file.
